


Minute Space and Time, It's Just Not Enough

by annplatan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Might Get Gory, Multiple Lifetimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annplatan/pseuds/annplatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has all these lifetimes but Hinata is just vaguely part of each;<br/>It's not enough;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute Space and Time, It's Just Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I don't know what this is. Leave a comment if you want.

The first time I saw you

You were basking in the night. You fell asleep in a heap of roses (how did that happen?) whilst sun-bathing, but it got dark quick. And there you lay, child of sun, deep sleep in the middle of a meadow, in the middle of the night. And I'm watching you, while you sleep; I was also there in the meadow. As I watch you from above (I'm standing tall over you) you did not move, you were serene and calm, how I prefer to see you. The freckles on your face mimic the constellations above, you are blessed by all gods, I always knew it. And somehow, form that very moment, I knew I adored you gruesomely. Your curls tangle in the rose thorns; you could have looked pitiful and weak, but you didn't. Even ripped from the sun and thrown into the night, you still shine in the dark and all the flora, fauna and stars greet you (they love the company).

The petals caress your face,

(the way I wished to caress you, the way I wished to touch you)

the red was stark and imposing beside your tan, peach skin. The orange of your locks are not imposing, but overwhelming, it complements your entire being perfectly.

Blessed that you are, cursed that I am; your eyes open to greet mine, and you are beautiful.

You are wearing a white blouse with loose white trousers (how odd) and as your gaze focuses on me, you resemble an angel (maybe that's what you are). You're still confused with sleep, so you panic when the rose thorns cut you lightly, a thin red cut on the side of your forehead. You smile when you realise where you are,

your eyes are alight with delight when you look at me.

Your smile fades ever so slightly as you plunge deeper into the roses, red cuts on your arms stain the white fabric. I observe you, I dare not intervene. Your eyes dance with the spectacle in the night sky, the wind swirls around us, the song of crickets muffled into a sound ballad and there is a lively ball surrounding us. 

And I can see that you want to dance, but you are too tired to. I sit next to you, careful not to disturb the roses (I still crush one or two anyway). You look at me and I can't breath because I might miss something; you lean closer but we still don't touch, I can't breath, and it's infuriating.

And then you get up and you rock side to side, arms outstretched wide when you welcome the wind. You twirl and you sway, your smile is so wide and everything would bow to you if you wished it. I am entranced by the movements you make; and everything is glowing and

everything is joyous, I am joyous. The sight of you is all I want to behold, but my lids are heavy and fatigue threatens to deprive me of you. My body stills when you look at me again and it's as if you know we will see each other again (how could you know?). I know now, that when I wake up after that night, I feel empty and cold. I didn't hear your voice.

Why can't I hear your voice.

 


End file.
